


The First Night

by thecookiemomma



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode S4E20: Purity, Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 14:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma





	The First Night

The first night

G lay out on the couch downstairs, gazing around at the weird shadows the lights from all the different sections of the Mission House cast on the walls. He found random shapes and cataloged them against the ones he remembered from that night. He was almost asleep when his phone rang. 

“Callen.” 

“Hey, G, where you at?” Sam's voice came through the phone, worried and teasing at the same time. 

“Still here.” G gestured around, as though Sam were able to see where he was. 

“Yeah?” There was a world of questions in the one word.

“Yeah.” And that answered all of them. Or most of them. He sighed. “I got to talking to Alex about stuff.” He shifted on the couch, settling his hips more gently into the dips in the cushion. “I was thinking hard about the first night thing.” 

“Our first night?” Sam's voice was low, and it did things to him, as it always did. 

“No, you ass,” G teased, but then returned to the serious topic of conversation. “No. My rule. The one about first nights.” 

“Ohhh, yeah. How'd he sleep?” Sam asked, knowing him well enough to know what he meant. 

“Pretty well. I think he'll be alright.” G realized his own relief at the words. 

“Yeah? That's good, G. That's real good. You wanna come over here?” Something on Sam's side rustled, and he wondered if it wasn't a shirt. 

“Maybe in a bit. I do sleep well there.” G grinned, knowing exactly why. 

“That, my friend, is because I am sure to tire you out.” Sam chuckled. “But even on those nights I don't, you do pretty good, don't ya?” 

“I do, Sam, I do.” G sat up, and stretched. “Alright. Give me twenty to clear my head a bit, and I'll be over.” 

“That's good. I'll see ya when you get here.” Sam's voice hummed with promise. 

“Good enough. Bye.” G shut the phone off, and smiled, contentment clear on his face. Thoughts of his first night in Sam's arms ran through his head, and he shook his head sharply, clearing his thoughts of everything but that. He sighed, and headed out to his car, bidding farewell to the strange shadows.


End file.
